kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hecko X
Hey, welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Thanks for all the new keyblade articles you started, they look pretty promising. Check out the Community Portal to see what the current events on the wiki are. Let me know on my talk page if you have any questions. Scottch 06:27, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ---- because I need the links. --Hecko X 07:48, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Admin request Hey there, Hecko. I am newcomer to this Wiki and I would like to apply for the position of admin. My expertise are more towards FF, but I have completed Kingdom Hearts and CoM, and have been with my younger brother enough to know some bits of Kingdom Hearts II. But what is more important is the fact that I want to help cleanup the mess that this wiki has become. I want to learn to make a proper wiki so that I'll be able to organize another wiki properly. Hope you take this into consideration. Blue。 19:10, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :(Edit Conflict, so I slipped it in between comments) I will NOT calm down! Oh wait... *ahem* Hello there, Blue. As a newcomer, I expect you to listen to your KHWiki sempai and not question my orders ( joke :P). No, seriously, sure, I'll take you into consideration, but please add your input/request in the proper topic in the community portal. This is more a formality, because User:Sannse will most likely be joining it at one point or another to grant sysop/bureaucrat rights, so I would like for all the documentation to be in one place. --Hecko X 19:52, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Well, I've completed the numbered games and have completed most of the first half of CoM, but there's still a lot I don't know about wiki markup, although I am trying to learn. I can help contribute to most of the articles here and make a few new ones. Don't know if I have what it takes to be an admin yet. -- DrakemasterDrake :Sure sure, I can keep you on hold if we don't get enough people, teach you what wiki markup you haven't learned yet, and then give you full rights (if I ever become a bereaucrat myself, that is :P). But like with Blue, please add this in the proper topic. --Hecko X 19:52, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, its the one you know and love so deeply, BlueHighwind. I got a little problem in this place. That Free Lincense bullshit bar keeps popping up in the middle of the screen. I can't read anything with that thing in the way. Though on topic, I'm always open the job of Admin. --BlueHighwind 20:21, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :You know what? Fuck that. I'm outta here. It takes a good minute or two just to load a single page, and I am not the patient type. Bye Bye, see you on the FF Wiki. --BlueHighwind 21:13, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Its the same problem as the one in FFWiki, where the server suddenly goes slow. Man, you are so impatient. Blue。 21:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hey Hecko, Azul here, I just wanted to let you know that I nominated myself to be an admin seeing that this site needs some. I have played all three games completed KH II and KH. I will be editing daily. Thanks :) Azul 02:36, 22 December 2007 (UTC) need help Hey, I just got made an admin for the defunct square.wikia.com. At the Square Wiki, I haven't logged in for three days now and I think something's wrong with the monobook skin. It didn't show the changes I made to the MediaWiki:Sidebar. How do I set the monobook as default, or is it already set? In fact, I would really be grateful if you'll help me out (as a beginner admin) at Square Wiki. And new suggestions made for the Main Page. Have a look. Blue。 09:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't see the problem with the sidebar, since the source code match what the sidebar is showing, so I assume it has been fixed since. To change the skin, go to "my preferences", "Skin", and scroll down for admin options. Set it there. However, I don't think it can be set to monobook, which sucks beyond messure. Try anywho. :Should you need help with anything else, just let me know, I'll help best I can. --Hecko X 14:01, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::The problem's been fixed. Thanks for checking it out anyway. I'm presently redirecting A LOT of articles in the Square Wiki towards the KH Wiki and FF Wiki, and there are a lot of useful images (which are now orphaned) but I haven't transfer it. Have any updates on the admin request? Blue。 14:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Nah, I'm guessing she went on holiday, so I'm getting nowhere at the moment. --Hecko X 14:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Do we vote? Or do we make admins from all the names in the list sans BH? Blue。 19:36, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I think it would be safest to vote, because even though some of them may have good ideas and intentions, they still need to gain some more experience and level up their wiki-markup stats and other skills. Bot on the other hand, we don't really have enough people to vote, so I'm hoping to start off with myself and two more, and then when the rest gain a bit more understanding of the workings of the wiki and its markup, they can get "upgraded" to sysop accounts. By that time, I also hope we'll have enough people for a proper vote-off. --Hecko X 20:35, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sannse has asked who do we want to be sysops and bureaucrats. Blue。 20:55, 24 December 2007 (UTC) What news about the adminship? Blue。 22:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Progress is kinda slow, but it's still progress. She (Sannse) want us to vote for two out of the six, who are then gonna become bureaucrats. --Hecko X 23:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much for your diligent work in categorizing the images, Hecko! Blue。 20:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) More admins.. Hecko, I am tempted to make admins from the other four nominated. Do you agree? Those not nominated I'd make a mod. Blue。 23:12, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Sure, however, put Cloudofdarkness on hold. I have yet to see him make any edit on the KHwiki (other than a few minor edits, or forum/user talk entries) that wasn't an obvious copy/paste job from another source, in some cases even (likely without permission) from copyrighted FAQs. These copy/paste jobs were usually left in various states of disarray, until someone else fixed them for him. So while I don't mind having him on board as an editor, possibly a moderator when he gets a bit more experience on how the wiki works, he is, as of yet, very unqualified to be a sysop. --Hecko X 23:53, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::It is decided then. Blue。 00:02, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Ansem Reports No worries. Word of advice, when doing these kind of copy/paste movements, have two browsers open. One of them should be on the edit page of wherever you pasting your stuff to, the other should be used for searching/viewing the stuff you're copying. Will increase your speed and effectiveness by a factor of about 4, and you will take less space on the recent changes page because you won't save any page more than once. --Hecko X 02:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Affiliates Should I scour the internet for KH sites so that we can have a link on their website page? Maybe fansites or something like that? -Azul 00:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Sure. I can recommend having a look at http://www.kh2.co.uk. They technically have their own wiki, but only a few contributors and 66 articles, so if we're quick, we can not only become affiliates, but we could become their wiki (in the sense that they remove their own and link to us instead). Also, I think there's a couple of KH shrines around with high visiting numbers that could be useful to us. However, I would prefer it if we waited until the policies and such were in order, as not to confuse user with constant changes, but I think we need to move fast with the http://www.kh2.co.uk. --Hecko X 23:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I've sent an e-mail to the Admin since I can't get to the forums (it won't let me) I'll talk to one of the Admins right now, it seems he's on. It seems like most of the pages I can reach an admin at is locked, the discussion page of the main page, the admins talk pages everything!! Hopefully he will reply back on the e-mail. BTW: I've spoken to "Wikia's Resident Gaming Princess", Angies, and she said she'll put the KHWiki in the Wiki Spotlight for the next "rotaion". I'm guessing we'll be on the front page!!! Or somewhere where people will notice us!!! -Azul 00:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :The Wiki spotlight is the "ad" on the top and bottom right corners of the screen. The FFWiki is there quite often. But good job. --Hecko X 01:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) boss template I can look into it in an hour or so, I'm about to make something to eat. --Hecko X 02:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Just to Say Hi Heya Hecko, Gold here. I just noticed that everyone had kind of emigrated from the FF Wiki. Well once I come back off of my universal haitus I'll try to do my bit sprucing up bits and bobs; ever the WikiGnome. I'd like to think we're taking over Wikia one Wiki at a time ;) --Gold 03:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I.. Didn't you just say the same thing twice? Or by "important storyline character ones", do you then mean like... Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, etc., who just have longer than average articles? In any case, most of the articles need to be redone anyway, so for the time being, keep it in their original character articles, so that we have everything in one place. During the months of January-February, it will be moved if we deem it necessary. --Hecko X 16:14, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Templates Can I do them? Just tell me which ones we need? Blue。 22:06, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I'm busy with images at the moment anyway. As far as I know, we need an expand template, and the Template:InfoBoss needs recoloring. The KH1 and KH2 templates needs to be merged into Template:Worlds (or something like that). Infobox Keyblade - Kingdom Hearts and Infobox Keyblade - Kingdom Hearts II should be moved back into their much simpler original names (InfoKey1 and InfoKey2, respectively). I think that's it. --Hecko X 22:24, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'll get right to it. Blue。 22:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Wierd Question Because when we "took over" this wiki, we made a point to prioritize organizing the place and cleaning it out so that editors can work freely, instead on focusing on "junk" that makes a persons userpage look pretty and the likes. That's why, on day.. 2 I think, we said "No forum, No DNC ripoff, and No talk templates until the place has been cleaned out and new policies have been made." People didn't care, made them anyway, and have made my life hell, because it has taken almost three times the time it should have taken to organize things (and I'm still not done). Not only because talk templates constantly get mixed in with the other templates, but because I also have to take timeouts to fix stuff other people make, when and if people screw them up. In short, the talk template shouldn't even be here at the current time, which is why I don't use it, and I am extremely tempted to deleted them all, just to fuck up the dialogue of everyone who did not listen and used them anyway, until the cleanout work has been completed. --Hecko X 22:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) 大事な物 ヘッコさん？　ユザ：クラウドオブダークネスさんはFFウィキのヴァンダルのユザ：エダッドライヴさんです！ユザ：シエスエムウィキペディアユザトークページで見つけた! Blue。 22:58, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I got pretty much everything, except for the last username. But what do you suggest we do, if it really is true? Ask him about it? --Hecko X 23:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::ユザ：シ・エス・エムさんのウィキペディアユザトークページで。IDK what 私たち should do, but I'm glad あの人 wasn't made アドミン。I'm afraid what あの人　would do if あの人 was made one. Blue。 23:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ahh, now I got it. But still, are you really sure it's him? ユザ：クラウドオブダークネスさんのユザページ was vandalized too, after all. But I guess we'll just keep an extra eye on あの人 (I actually never learned to use あの人 in these cases, but it really does avoid the possible confussion in using かれ, so thanks for that ^_^). --Hecko X 23:46, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Who is "that person" that you speak of? It's not one of the admin's because blue said:"IDK what we should do, but I'm glad that person wasn't made an Admin I'm afraid what that person　would do if that person was made one". right? -Azul 23:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) それはひいつですよ *ベー*(my lack of kanji knowledge is so embarassing...) --Hecko X 23:55, 4 January 2008 (UTC) (EDIT CONFLICT):Yeah it's realy none of my business -Azul 23:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Great, Azul, really great. There is a reason why I talk with Hecko in Japanese, okay? 秘密だよ! ひみつだよ! ひみつだよ!Blue。 23:59, 4 January 2008 (UTC)